<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lo suficiente como para curar by InuKidGakupo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069151">Lo suficiente como para curar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo'>InuKidGakupo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi piensa en sus palabras luego de su viaje a las aguas termales con Mirai. Sigue en la búsqueda de una cura para Gai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lo suficiente como para curar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sin embargo, si me hubieran dicho que había una fuente termal que podría curar cualquier tipo de lesión, mi corazón también habría dudado...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Si hubiera unas aguas termales que pudiera curar tu pierna, yo... </em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>La puerta corrediza se mueve a un lado suavemente. Los rieles suenan, un siseo apenas audible sobre la corriente del agua que pasa entre las piedras acomodadas más adelante, en una línea que recorre un diminuto camino debajo de sus pies.</p>
<p>Le toma un momento decidirse a entrar, es el sonido de la silla de ruedas detrás de él que lo mantiene quieto en su sitio, una mirada sobre el hombro hace falta para encontrarlo ahí, a su espalda, lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar el ruido iridiscente y casi imaginario se su sonrisa genuina y ancha que le deslumbra los ojos como un punto delgado de luz.</p>
<p>— Supongo que las aguas termales de la aldea están bien — él dice, lamenta que hayan terminado su viaje en conjunto y por unos momentos su gesto se vuelve frágil y dócil.</p>
<p>Gai niega, se acerca, el sonido de sus neumáticos suena sobre el borde de la madera cuando se queda a su lado. Sus ojos fijos al frente brillan en una emoción suave, casi melancólica, esta vez no hay un grito apresurado por quien puede llegar más rápido, supone que en algún momento Gai ha decidido un empate esta vez para ellos dos.</p>
<p>— Está bien — Gai cuadra los hombros, su gesto casual está ahí, en algún lugar de sus vidriosos ojos y solo vuelve sus manos a los lados de su silla para avanzar.</p>
<p>Kakashi se adelanta. El lugar es pequeño, nada nuevo. El silencio es particularmente impredecible, el siseo de ropa cayendo, el traqueteo finísimo del plástico y el metal hasta que todo concluye en el sonido del agua chapoteando contra los cuerpos desnudos, la acogedora y húmeda presencia del vapor alrededor.</p>
<p>Gai se queda a lado, hay una ceja levantada en una pregunta no profesada y Kakashi se encoge de hombros unos momentos antes de hundirse en el agua hasta la barbilla. <em>Está bien.</em> Dice sin usar palabras.</p>
<p>Por unos momentos todo es silencio. La quietud del lugar, el goteo lejano, la respiración pausada y los suspiros pasajeros cuando el agua parece hacer efecto en algún lugar en su cuerpo y en el fondo quebradizo de algún recuerdo.</p>
<p>— Este lugar solía ser tan ruidoso — dice Gai, Kakashi solo puede reír por lo bajo y asiente.</p>
<p>No tiene oportunidad de decir que los viejos y ahora lejanos gritos casi siempre eran hechos por Gai. El sonido de su cuerpo nadando, el chapoteo, las risas y las carreras peligrosas en la orilla de las piedras con el cuerpo demasiado húmedo, con el cabello pegado a la frente y la cabeza colgando sobre las piedras mientras realizaba alguna descabellada y riesgosa actividad.</p>
<p>Ahora Kakashi lo mira. Han pasado años enteros y todavía no puede acostumbrarse. Sus ojos van y vienen sobre su cuerpo un momento. Kakashi espera el instante en el que Gai salte y lo llame, que se levante de esa posición casi perezosa y lo haga a él mismo sentir la energía viniendo de algún lugar. No sucede.</p>
<p>Han pasado quince años desde la última vez. Lo recuerda, aunque frecuentemente miente.</p>
<p>— Solíamos venir aquí todo el tiempo — dice Gai con casualidad, sus dedos acarician la superficie del agua como si fuera el borde de una rosa, la seda de un recuerdo, de los sueños yéndose cada vez un poco más lejos.</p>
<p>Kakashi vuelve a asentir. No puede decir mucho. Todos sus recuerdos ahora son viejos, opacos, incoloros e insípidos, solo imágenes confusas y rayadas deslizándose constantemente entre la oscuridad de un océano profundo.</p>
<p>Pero Kakashi puede verlo todavía como una mica, su equipo genin, el equipo de Gai, la forma en la que Gai jugaba como un niño con ellos y se salpicaban agua. La risa de Sasuke casi se ha desvanecido por completo. No lo recuerda, no sabe si es real. El resto es un brumoso puñado sonoro de imágenes grises. Gai de pie, girándose a él una y otra vez.</p>
<p>Ahora mira su pierna vendada recargada contra el borde, a Kakashi le recuerda a la guerra. No es mucho más clara que otros recuerdos, aunque es dolorosa, todavía es demasiado dolorosa.</p>
<p>— Tal vez podríamos venir todos la próxima vez — dice conversacionalmente, su mano se levanta y se agita en un pequeño gesto un tanto escueto, casi puede ver el nombre deslizándose entre sus labios antes de que alguno de los dos pueda capturarlo.</p>
<p><em>Casi</em> todos. Susurran sus dedos contra el espejo del agua y Kakashi aparta la mirada al cielo para no tener que enfrentarse al gesto doloroso de Gai.</p>
<p>— Tal vez — se encoge y sonríe, ambos lo entienden, aunque ciertamente solo Gai lo sufre.</p>
<p>
  <em>No puedes simplemente escaparte así, Neji...</em>
</p>
<p>— La siguiente vez — Gai levanta el rostro, sus ojos de alguna manera parecen haber recobrado alguna sorprendente e inquebrantable fuerza y Kakashi se aferra a ella. Lo hace solo por un momento. Es un idealista y fugaz pensamiento —. Deberíamos poder hacerlo de nuevo. Hagámoslo de nuevo — su pulgar arriba salta y le salpica. Demasiado suave, un rocío diminuto que a Kakashi le recuerda al tono blando de algún polvoroso sentimiento ahora demasiado confuso, o quizá demasiado certero para que sea realmente cierto.</p>
<p>— No estaría mal — finge resistirse, su semblante moviéndose suavemente en contra de su voluntad y Kakashi sabe que ahora sonríe.</p>
<p>Entonces Gai sonríe también. Su mano baja de nuevo, se va más allá de los recuerdos, del dolor, de la forma en la que sus ojos van constantemente a algún punto invisible fuera de la realidad, o a otra realidad.</p>
<p>Para cuando Kakashi puede enfocarse Gai se ha entusiasmado como un pequeño niño y su voz se vuelve alta y repentinamente aguda. Es casi el tono que usaba cuando eran jóvenes, cuando Gai le lavaba la espalda o ambos competían y andaban por horas entre gritos hasta que alguien los callaba. El sentimiento ahora es familiar. Dolorosamente lejano y dolorosamente familiar.</p>
<p>Hablan entonces. Del futuro, del pasado, de los sueños cumplidos y de los que se perdieron a la mitad. Kakashi no quiere pensar en esos sueños, pero piensa en ellos. La imposibilidad, el momento en el que simplemente cambiaron o desaparecieron,  deformándose y apagándose, algunos volviéndose absurdos o innecesarios, otros pequeñas piedras debajo de la piel hasta se volvieron rocas grandes y anchas. Otras cosas solo son polvo bajo los zapatos, lo hicieron los años.</p>
<p>Kakashi se recarga en las piedras, la tela suave de la vida se tiende como un velo y lo mira todo de forma fugaz contra sus párpados. Ya no hay nada ahí realmente. Solo un montón de espolvoreados recuerdos.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué elegiste eso? — dice Gai, sus manos aferrándose al borde unos momentos — No sueles ser de los que se ponen sentimentales y de pronto…</p>
<p>Su voz se apaga. Kakashi piensa en el resto de sus palabas, son sus palabras después de todo. Un viaje melancólico por los lugares apreciados, las aguas termales, los terrenos donde vivieron sus primeras batallas, también sus <em>últimas</em> batallas. Los nombres aparecen uno a uno en su mente, la voz de Gai haciendo eco detrás de su propia voz y Kakashi piensa en todos los enfrentamientos, perdidos y ganados, el sol en su nuca, el suave sonido de las olas contra las piedras, el giro del sudor y de las lágrimas.</p>
<p>— Supongo que me he vuelto un viejo sentimental — Kakashi cierra un ojo en un fugaz guiño, el pinchazo doloroso en su corazón lo lastima con ese gesto, de alguna manera se sigue sintiendo demasiado natural.</p>
<p>Gai sacude el rostro de un lado al otro, las palabras de Kakashi se evaporan, Gai no lo contradice, no hay insistencias en que siguen siendo jóvenes, no hay regaños, solo un silencio largo y reflexivo en su lugar.</p>
<p>— Kakashi… — la voz de Gai es una rueda, una pequeña bola de algodón contra su garganta, raspando —. Sobre lo que dijiste…</p>
<p>Gai niega para sí mismo, sonríe un poco antes de volver el rostro y buscar algún lugar al cual mirar solo para volver su vista a un punto muerto e invisible contra el cielo.</p>
<p>Su cabello húmedo se pega contra su frente y sus mejillas, un poco detrás hay una caída y de alguna manera captura la poca luz del lugar. Mirarlo le hace pensar en el corte de pelo que usaba hacia tantos años Gai, sus ojos grandes, sus manos pequeñas llenas de marcas y sus pucheros tontos que hacía cuando lo rechazaba, las diminutas y constantes batallas.</p>
<p>— Lo lamento — él suelta con dolor, con pesadez. Kakashi no sabe a qué se refiere con eso, el tono lamentable solo suena y vibra, se va, en algún lado de su cabeza lo pisa.</p>
<p>Flotando sobre la superficie del agua un pétalo se mueve lentamente, el color rosado le recuerda a la sangre, una muerte que de la nada se hunde entre la espesura de la neblina y la hace lucir diminuta. Kakashi la sigue con la mirada, los bordes, la distancia, la punta del dedo de Gai, tomándola.</p>
<p>— Debí haberte detenido — la idea se escapa de su boca y Kakashi no puede frenarla a tiempo. No quiere frenarla. Es una vieja idea, en quince años no ha sido capaz de soltarla de esa manera.</p>
<p>Gai abre los ojos grandes, solo un momento antes de comenzar a reír con libertad y soltura. Su risa lo inunda todo unos segundos antes de que pueda negar y volver a relajarse, sus labios apenas formando una sonrisa que juega unos momentos antes de parar.</p>
<p>Él conoce la respuesta de Gai. Gai sigue siendo Gai después de todo. Ve el brillo en sus ojos, el aire absurdo de su confianza, de su motivación, parece estar dispuesto a lanzarle un nuevo reto en ese momento solo para mantenerlo atento. No ha cambiado después de todo. Que no lo haya hecho es un verdadero alivio cuando lo piensa con la suficiente delicadeza.</p>
<p>— ¿Y dejarte la emoción solo a ti? — Gai parece querer reír pero no lo hace, su dedo se balancea una vez más contra la superficie del agua que de pronto parece una frontera gruesa que no puede cruzar.</p>
<p>Mirando al cielo Kakashi suspira y su corazón agitado busca recuerdos como si los hubiera grabado en algún lugar entre las estrellas o las difusas y rayadas nubes en el espacio inagotable del cielo. Casi puede sentir los momentos, los lugares, las palabras escalofriantemente exactas salidas de la boca de Gai. No cambian mucho. No, Gai sigue siendo ese mismo chico bueno.</p>
<p>— ¿Y qué quieres hacer en ese nuevo viaje? — Kakashi pregunta, de nuevo el gesto de sorpresa se ve en los ojos de Gai, su rostro iluminado con el entusiasmo y la emoción se adelanta a cualquier pensamiento.</p>
<p>Por supuesto que Kakashi conoce la respuesta. Siente la respuesta. No ha cambiado demasiado en los últimos treinta años. Es quizá su propia reacción la que ha cambiado, es quizá su propio miedo, su preocupación, su temor.</p>
<p>— ¡Retarte, por supuesto! — ahí va de nuevo, el sonido vibrante y alto de su voz.</p>
<p>
  <em>Si hubiera unas aguas termales que pudieran curarte, yo… </em>
</p>
<p>— Sí — le dice — Lo que tú quieras.</p>
<p>Cerrando los ojos Kakashi se queda quieto, atento al sonido de su respiración, a la suave caída del pecho de Gai, su calor, su gesto soñador. No había nada que pudiera hacer para curarlo. No había nada lo suficientemente capaz. Esa era la verdad. </p>
<p>
  <em>Desearía poder hacerlo… </em>
</p>
<p>Y de pronto, es en realidad su único deseo.</p>
<p>Kakashi se acerca. Quiere ir más allá, se da cuenta. Mirando la nada suspira profundo, sonríe mientras el calor se hace grande en el fondo de su pecho como un pequeño charco de alguna renovadora luz.</p>
<p>Debajo del agua, sus manos se tocan y sus dedos se entrelazan.</p>
<p>De alguna manera, la sensación lo hace creer que podría ser suficiente por ahora. Después de todo, las heridas siempre pueden ser capaces de sanar.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>